disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Red (Motorcity)
Red is a ghost from Mike's past. Personality Red is scarred from his past, and full of hatred towards Mike, who he believes responsible for the destruction of his home. He cannot be reasoned with or swayed from his belief. History Background A year before forming the Burners, Mike was on a mission for Kane to destroy an old and supposedly abandoned building. But just before Mike ordered the building demolished, he saw that there were still people inside. He tried to stop Kane from demolishing the building, but Kane refused, revealing to Mike that he knew all along that there were still people inside. Mike realized how evil Kane truly was. Though Mike got everyone out of the building, the building was still demolished and the inhabitants lost their homes. Red was one of those inhabitants, and blamed Mike for his loss. He began to plan his revenge on Mike, and for the next year, he forged armor and trained to fight. Revenge On the anniversary of the destruction, he decided to make his move and have his revenge on Mike, in which he proved to be a formidable fighter easily taking out most of the Burners, but in the end Mike prevailed but Red disappeared soon after. Joining Kane Despite Kane having been the one responsible for the destruction of his home, his specific hatred for Mike made him swear allegiance to Kane and become his new right-hand man in exchange for an upgrade to his gear and vehicle. With his suit now being capable of releasing energy pulses and his car having a hover conversion and armor plating, he would use them to have his revenge. His new outfit, oddly enough has a peculiar resemblance to Mike's, even his silhouette resembles that of Mike's. First Mission After Kane discovered a collection of rare vintage cars the Burners had found, he planned to incinerate them all in hopes of keeping them from being distributed to the denizens of Motorcity, and to make sure the incineration went without a hitch, he tasked Red with safeguarding them from the Burners. When the Burners appeared to try and take back the cars, Red intercepted them and easily defeated Dutch, Texas and Chuck, however Mike proved that he could still handle the powered up Red and both faced off on top of the tram that was escorting the cars. Eventually after a long battle and clever maneuvers from Mike and Mutt, he was able to crash Red's car and defeat him for the time being. Episodes *106. "Vendetta" *114. "Like Father, Like Daughter" *119: "Vega" *120. "A Better Tomorrow" Trivia *Red's voice actor, Eric Ladin, also provided the voice for Ellis from the video game Left 4 Dead 2. *Upon speaking with McKenzie Kerman, it was revealed that the show's writers are uncertain of Red's identity. He was a character solely created to show Mike's past with Kane in the episode Vendetta. People of Motorcity *The Titmouse crew have referred to Red as the 'Mystery Stalker' and 'Revengo', though it's unclear if the latter was a joke or not.Revengo *In a joke(?) post by McKenzie Kerman, it is revealed that Red is Mike from the future. Red!Mike *Red was designed without their identity known. His hourglass symbol reflects the designer's personal wish for Red to be a female during production. Red's Design References Category:Motorcity characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Disney characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Spirits